1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sawhorses used in supporting work pieces at a convenient height as work is being performed on the work pieces, and more particularly to an attachment for such sawhorses for providing axial extension of the work surface for firm support of work pieces of varying size and shapes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional, prior art sawhorses generally comprise first and second pairs of legs that are joined together by an elongated cross beam where the legs of each pair come together at an acute angle at the point where they join to the cross beam. Such devices have been used for centuries by carpenters and other workmen for supporting work pieces, such as lumber, panels, pipes, etc., at a convenient height so that the workmen can stand while performing operations on the object in question.
Sawhorses whose length and height dimensions can be adjusted to accommodate differing sizes and shapes of work pieces are known in the art. Exemplary of such sawhorses of adjustable size and height are described in the following U.S. Patents:
Fry--U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,860 PA1 Coultrup et al.--U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,064 PA1 Witken--U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,898 PA1 Vidon--U.S. Pat. No. 1,580,935 PA1 Kamrath--U.S. Pat. No. 970,508 PA1 Goodher--U.S. Pat. No. 89,306
In each of the above exemplary prior art adjustable length sawhorses, it is the cross beam of the sawhorse itself that is designed to be telescopingly extended and collapsed in adjustment of the overall length dimension thereof.
Many sawhorses are now in use that have a solid, non-extendable cross beam member. Such sawhorses are commonly about 36 inches in length and made from wood or metal and generally have foldable legs so that they can be collapsed and more readily transported between job sites. When working on larger panels, such as 4'.times.8' sheets of plywood, doors, windows or the like, it is somewhat difficult to stabilize the work piece against shifting when supported on two such non-extendable sawhorses. Thus, a need exists for an accessory device that may readily be attached to a standard, non-extendable sawhorse for permitting stable support for a variety of work pieces of differing sizes and shape configurations. It is the object of the present invention to fulfill this need.